


Sex Therapy

by jesswritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Foreplay, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, There's a lot of teasing and begging, Top Zayn, its kinda fluffy, porn without a plot, pregnant!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jesswritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is seven months pregnant with twins and really wants sex – even if it's 3 am and he has an appointment at 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> there's not many pregnant liam fics and it's a damn shame so I decided to write a small one. 
> 
> (we need more pregnant liam fics especially ziam and lirry ones, *hint hint, wink wink*)

“Liam what are you doing?” 

Zayn muffles groggily, hands immediately lifting up and holding onto Liam’s hips as he feels Liam’s weight on his lower abdomen. His eyes slowly open and when they do he’s staring straight at Liam’s seven month stomach. “Why aren’t you sleeping? You have an appointment –” he cuts himself off to grab his cell phone off the nightstand, the screen reads 3:16am, “at nine o’clock.” He tries not to sound so annoyed, but he only been asleep for forty minutes, he slowly sits up in the bed adjusting Liam on his lap to make sure he’s comfortable. 

Zayn starts to rub his stomach in small circles, feeling one of his babies kick where his hand is caressing. He smiles giddily, feeling one of his babies move will never get old to him. “Hm, are they giving you trouble?” 

Liam shakes his head truthfully, because the babies aren’t bothering him he’s just horny. They haven’t had sex since they found out Liam was pregnant, and even when the doctor said it’s perfectly save and healthy to have sex Zayn still doesn't think they should. But Liam feels like he's going to die if he doesn’t, especially since Zayn been home more often he can’t even take out his toys. 

“Just want you to fuck me please,” Liam pleads hopelessly, lips forming into his infamous pout. 

“Li, you know I don’t want you to get hurt –”

Liam scoffs as he rolls his eyes, he knew Zayn was going to say some bullshit like that, “you won’t hurt me or the babies, I fucked myself with my dildos plenty of times and i didn't hurt myself. So, please Zayn just fuck me yeah?” 

“I don’t think that's a good idea, Li, especially since you're so far into your pregnancy.” 

He whines out annoyedly, grinding down slightly onto Zayn feeling him grow hard instantly, he smirks and continues, “you won't even have to do anything, I fingered myself in the bathroom before I woke you up and I just wanna ride you.” He moans softly, Zayn’s cock getting harder the more he rolls his hips down. 

Zayn groans but gives in anyway, “fuck, you're lucky I love you.” 

-

He holds Zayn's throbbing cock in his hand, stroking it lightly as his hand glides up and down on it easily by the generous amount of lube he poured over it. He teases himself with it, rubbing Zayn's cock against his gaping hole, his breath is uneven and his eyes are hard to keep open but he loves feeling like it – gags for it most of the time to be frank. 

“Are you gonna fuck yourself on it or am I gonna have to flip us over and fuck you?” Zayn thrusts upwards with a bit force making the head of his cock push in a bit stretching his rim slightly. Liam moans out loudly as his mouth widens and his head lolls back, he feels hot, really hot as he pushes the length of his boyfriend's dick into him, he automatically Impales onto it – it's so big stretching him out like this, there's a small burn but he can handle it but he doesn't move just yet; he has to get use to Zayn size as if it's his first time all over again. 

He groans in his throat as air gets stuck and he choking a little as he tips forwards and digs his nails into Zayn's chest as he slowly starts his little movement. His hips roll in tiny figure eights, getting use to Zayn's big cock move inside him, it feels weird because it's been so long but he's also gagging for it – 

“Help me, Zee," he cries out frustratingly from not getting the right pleasure he wants as he leans toward, arches his back while digging his nails a little deeper into Zayn's skin before he grinds back harder onto his dick. “It doesn't feel right!” He groans, clenching around him tightly and fucking back faster and a bit more sloppier. 

“Relax, you're way to worked up – just take your time babe.” Zayn soothes as he rubs his hands in circles over Liam's hips; he can feel that he's stressing himself and that's the last thing Zayn wants. 

“Maybe I should suck you off, I haven't done that in a long time" he licks his lips, mouth starting to water just thinking about Zayn's cock fucking his throat, “yeah, I really wanna do that. Want you to fuck my mouth please, Zee?” He slowly slides off of Zayn's dick, moaning as he does until he feels the little pop from his hole releasing the head of his dick – that's always been one of his favourite parts, being all fucked out and oversensitive as Zayn pulls out. 

His hole is already gaping around air, wanting to be full again. 

“We shouldn't babe and I know you know why.” Zayn smiles sadly up to him, taking one hand from his hips to cup his face and thumbing over his red, plump lips. 

“I need it,” he says pleadingly then catching Zayn on surprise by suckling his thumb into his mouth. He bobs his head as he sucks, humming deep in his throat as he hollows his cheeks and twirls his tongue around Zayn's thumb. 

Zayn watches with wide eyes and with his bottom lip between his teeth. He intrigued by the way Liam's mouth swells and reddens around his thumb, how needy he's getting by every second goes by and tries to suck in more of his thumb to deep throat. When he pulls off, breathing uneven that his cheeks are turning a bright pink as strings of saliva trail from Liam's mouth and his thumb. 

“I almost came, I was so close, I wish that was your cock instead,” he whispered lowly a small smile hazing over his lips and all Zayn can do is nod. 

“You think you can get on your back for me?” 

Liam takes in a breath, feeling a bit out of it but that's something that comes when you're pregnant and you get it twice as much and worst especially carrying twins. He nods his head though, carefully holding his large stomach as he slowly climbs off Zayn's laps and lies down on his back, caressing his belly in circles as he waits for what's to come next. The first thing that gets him jolting a bit is Zayn's lips on his inner thigh, it gets him bending his knees and opening his legs as wide as they can go, he's moaning breathy and his cock is fattening up more as it lays against his lower abdomen. 

“I'm going to take care of you baby,” Zayn assures him as he nibbles and glides his tongue in patterns over Liam's skin, he lifts his legs over his shoulders and holds him in place by holding under his bum. He knows Liam can get sensitive easier by his hormones so when he feels him shaking and he's getting more vocal – he teases more, a smirk playing on his lips as he trails his head further down until he can spread the boy's cheeks open and take the first lick. 

Liam screams out abruptly, back arching as his chest rises up into the air and his nipples hardening by the second – they're throbbing and a bit sore from growing, they're the size of small plums and Zayn loves them, plays with them lot twisting his nipples around between his fingers until they're producing milk. 

“I love when you eat me out, your tongue is so good,” Liam groans out all breathlessly as his legs clam shut around Zayn's head as he thrusts his strong tongue inside Liam's hole, he's fucking him wetly and slow, getting him sloppily and stretched out. 

He continues to eat him out, tongue sliding in and out of his hole, Liam's rim clenching uncontrollably as his thighs quiver on his shoulders and around his head. He's begging, and whimpering – mostly begging for Zayn to fuck him that he's ready, that he really needs it. 

“Please, please, please.” He cries out desperately, whining deep in his throat while he starts rolling his hips to get more because he really fucking needs more and he's so fed up and tired with all of Zayn's teasing. He wants to come so bad, his cock neglected and hard and leaking but he refuses to touch himself until Zayn's hovering over him and fucking into him hard. 

“You alright there babe?” Zayn removes his face from in between Liam's cheeks to ask him, he starts to tantalize him by sucking roughly on the skin at the back of his thigh until he hears Liam choke out a “yes.” He grins nipping at Liam’s skin, feeling him shake in his hands and hearing him whimper and beg out for more. 

“Now, want you in me please, Zayn.” He breathes out pleadingly. He can't take enough of all the teasing, if he wasn't so sensitive and overly hormonal he could probably handle it and tease back but as of now he can't, he feels a bit overwhelmed by all the pleasure and he needs to come as soon as he possibly can. 

“You sure you don't want me to use my mouth a little longer?” He trails his mouth up and over Liam’s large belly, pressing soft kisses where he can feel his babies moving. Liam giggles loudly until Zayn is completely hovering over his entire body and looking down on him, each of his fists on each side of his face as he lifts up to meet Zayn's lips with his own. 

“Yeah, need you. . . please stop teasing me, I can't take it anymore,” he mumbles onto his lips as he kisses between words as he wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and instantly tangles his fingers into his hair and tugs. 

He knows this is a weakness for Zayn – an absolute turn on, so he tugs and scratches at his scalp as he gets Zayn moaning into his mouth. His mouth falls slack against his and Liam finally takes a bit control and slips his tongue inside, their kissing gets sloppy and uncoordinated especially when Liam tries to get dominate – they bump teeth and they start laughing.

“Open your legs a bit more babe,” and Liam does without hesitation, thighs widening as far as he can open. “You comfortable babe?” Zayn asks to make sure he isn't straining his muscles, Liam’s panting heavily against his neck and his fingernails stretching down his back arising bruises but he nods his head that's he's alright. 

Zayn starts kisses his skin again, everywhere. And he's hot and sticky and writhing underneath Zayn's body as small, desperate sounds slip pass his mouth that is curved in a tiny ‘o’ shape. “I hate you, Zee!” Liam breathlessly shouts out while his back arches up a little when Zayn's sharp teeth nips around his collarbone and his tongue swirls around it to sooth it afterwards. 

“You hate me Li? Really?” He murmurs between biting and sucking – Liam whimpers, body shaking a bit more vigorously as Zayn plunges two fingers deep inside him abruptly. 

Liam's eyes automatically roll back and air catches in his throat as choked gasps leaves pass his lips, his body falls into the bed loosely as his hole clenches around Zayn's fingers unconsciously. He feels good, but not full as he would if he wasn't so restless and needy for cock – 

“Do something,” he whines out as Zayn keeps his fingers still. His body too tired to move as he desperately wants to lift up his hips and grind back on those long, thick fingers inside him. 

Zayn hums, “so pretty like this, I can't wait for these little troublemakers to come out so I can fill you again,” Liam shudders when Zayn's hot breath fanned over his ear and his tongue flicking over his lobe. “Gonna have a soccer team full of my kids, Li?” He nods quickly because yes, he wants to have as many of Zayn's children as he possibly can. 

“Always gonna be pregnant, glowing and beautiful with my babies.” 

Liam shakes his head yes again, giggling when Zayn smiles into his skin, “I can't believe you have a pregnancy kink;” he says when he feels Zayn's free hand slowly rubbing up and down his side. 

“Do you blame me? You're so sexy like this even on your worst days.“ he tantalizes, mouth moving downwards on his neck until he gets to Liam's chest and sucks hard enough on his sternum until there's a bright red love bite. “Always gotta hold back on fucking you because I don't want to hurt you sometimes, babe,” he goes to the left to mouth around his swollen nipple then he adds movement with his fingers, getting the wind knocked out of Liam's body. 

He glides his fingers easily and slowly in and out of Liam's hole, as he alternates between suckling down on Liam's breast and swirling his tongue around the bud – he makes sure not to use teeth because he knows how sore they are. He can hear Liam trying to control his breathing as he speeds up his fingers and circles his rim with his thumb, it's throbbing and slippery as it tightens and loosens around him – he smirks sly getting his free hand up Liam's body to pinch and twist the neglected nipple in his fingers. 

He moans from all the pleasure he's getting at once, thighs straining to stay open, eyes fluttering heavily as his back rises up in a deep arch; a wild shiver runs down his spine as his hips roll stiffly in sloppy figure eights on Zayn's moving fingers. “Faster please,” he pleads, voice squeaking when his bundle of nerves are brushed over. He cries out, and his cock twitches as thick loads of pre come blurts out from it, he tries to focus on one thing at a time but his brain is going hazy from all the simulation. He feels like if he were to ever come he'll black out, from the way Zayn's thumb rubs over his rim and the way his fingers are poking nicely on his prostate as he slowly fucks down on them. Not to mention the way Zayn is licking and sucking on his nipple, it feels so good – it's soothing the ache. 

Moans fall from his lips as a pool of heat fills the pit of his stomach and he knows he's about to come. He turns his head to the side and buries his face into one of pillows, his teeth sinks down into the cotton and his body is now shaking so uncontrollably as he tries to hold his orgasm. 

Zayn notices, letting his mouth off with a slippery ‘pop’, “be a good boy and come for me,” he coos as he pulls his fingers out of his hole and wraps his hand around Liam's cock. 

Liam wants to cry as he shuts his eyes tighter, incoherent words being muffled by the pillow as Zayn strokes his shaft once, twice before he's coming hard over Zayn's hand and his stomach. 

His brain is all foggy and his body is buzzing, he feels all light and good – really fucking good as a smile graces his lips and he bursts out into a fit of giggles. 

“You all good, babe?” Zayn asks, mouth pressing light kisses Liam's skin underneath his jaw; he nods absentmindedly, still sort of out of it from that orgasm. 

“Should do this more often, but actually fuck me, yeah?” He says spacey, making Zayn laugh out into his neck. “Do it now. Put your dick in me please, I can handle it.” 

Zayn laughs more, caressing his boyfriend cheek softly, “you should sleep love, I'll wipe you down.” 

Liam whines childish as he makes grabby hands at Zayn when he leaves him. “Why? When I'm just going to messy again. . .” He open his legs wider because he know Zayn is still there watching him so he widens them a bit more, displaying his gaping hole. 

The older swallows thickly, mouth watering at the sight but he decides against it going to their attached lavatory and getting a damp towel. He hears Liam's whining, who knew he could be this railed up even after a orgasm like that; maybe he should fuck him a bit more, now that he knows he's needy and he won't hurt him. 

“Li, calm down, yeah?” He says walking back into the room, he crawls up on the bed to hover over Liam's slack body, he kisses him on the mouth deep but softly. 

He wipes up the dried come on Liam's stomach with the warm, damped towel as he continues to slowly kiss him, deepening the kiss as he licks over his plump bottom lip to grant access. “Get in me, want you to come, Zee.” He murmurs into Zayn's mouth making the older lad grin but shake his head. 

“Sleep, gotta get up early for your appointment and maybe if you're good. . .” 

Liam hums at that, “you promise?” 

Zayn kisses him one last time before getting up and going back into the bathroom. When he comes back Liam is sound asleep, he gets into bed and immediately pulls Liam's to his chest as he rubs his large hand in circular motion over his stomach. 

(And he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to keep impregnating him just to see him all glowing and beautiful carrying his children.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it, leave kudos and comments 
> 
> tumblr: gigglybeann (talk to me I'm nice or desperate lmao)


End file.
